We're Going Back
by JMolover13
Summary: Cora comes to town just as things in Storybrooke are a little too good... Prompt filled on Tumblr.


**AN: Prompt filled on Tumblr: ****Anonymous asked: Cora is in Storybrooke and is outraged that not only is Regina in love again but that Regina is in love with another woman (Emma). Cora decides to get rid of Emma the same way she got rid of Daniel but will Regina stand up to her mother this time and save Emma or will she be the good girl her mother wants her to be.**

Storybrooke remembered. But they all seemed to either forgive, or not know Regina was the same Regina that cast them all here. Some of the magic was back too. Not a lot, but enough that when absolutely necessary… things could get done. When they asked Rumple why this was, he had no explanation more than, 'because the savior loves you… the town does.' And then a shrug. That was all he could give them. So, here they were in this seemingly perfectly combined world between both of the ones they've been apart of.

Emma walked into the diner, waiting for Regina so they could eat lunch together. She opened the paper and began reading mindless gossip of the town. She looked up as the bell rang. A big smile came across her face as Regina walked through. She stood up and greeted her girlfriend with a kiss, "Hey gorgeous." Emma grinned as she pulled away from Regina.

"Hey angel." Regina was actually the one to initiate all of the nicknames, Emma just played along.

They sat back down across from each other and Regina could feel Emma's nervous leg bouncing form across the table.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Regina asked concerned.

"Hmm? Yeah…" Emma nodded then tilted her head a little and squinted as she thought about her words, "I just… I got something…a predicament if you will, and I'm not sure what to do… Can I pick your brain?"

"Of course…" Regina's concern didn't fade.

"Okay… So, there's this girl right?" Emma started and looked up at Regina who looked unimpressed, "And she's… gorgeous… absolutely, drop dead, fucking gorgeous… She's got these deep, mesmerizing eyes, and a kicking body, and this voice that everyone and their mom's dog just melts when they hear it, and she's got this mouth… this perfect…sexy mouth…" Emma bit her lip as she watched Regina's reaction to her 'predicament'. She watched Regina catch on to the fact that this girl she's speaking of is none other than the brunette herself. She grinned up at her, "Well… Regina, see… the thing is, I'm in love with her and she's perfect for me… I wanna ask her to marry me, and I know she'll say yes, but what I don't know for sure is if the ring is right…" Emma dug into her pants pocket and pulled out a tiny silk bag. She let the bag's contents fall into her hand, "You think she'll like that ring? You think she'll say I did good when I picked her ring out?"

Regina's mouth dropped at just how particularly gorgeous the ring was. It was perfect. She looked up at Emma's eyes and could tell that Emma knew it was the perfect ring too. Regina put her left hand out, telling Emma she wanted it on.

"You want it on now?" Regina nodded, "I didn't even propose yet…"

"Yes you did." Regina looked back at her as Emma slowly slid the ring on, "That was your proposal." She smiled at Emma and bit her lip to keep from smiling too much.

Emma got up and walked around to sit next to Regina, "I love you." Emma said.

"I love you too." Regina snuggled into Emma as she looked at the ring, "We're getting married." She sniffled, thinking about the prospect of finally being in love for this wedding.

Regina and Emma had about a minute and a half of quiet togetherness before they were interrupted.

"Well isn't this quaint?" The voice sent a chill down Regina's spine.

Emma could feel it. This was not good.

"Mo…Mo…Mother…?" Regina asked in shock.

"Regina! Is that how you greet your mother after… _So…so_ long…" Cora asked.

Regina pushed on Emma until she got out of the booth. She gave her mother probably the most awkward hug anyone has ever witnessed, "You're right mother, I'm so sorry. I just didn't realize… I-I-I mean… I didn't know…"

"That I could come here? To this absolutely… _charming_," She looked right at Emma as she spoke, "little town you've created…? Of course I can, Regina. I'm your mother. I thought you everything you know."

"Right, mother, I'm sorry." Regina ducked her head down.

Cora stared her daughter down, "Shall we go somewhere a little less public, dear?"

"Of course, mother. Yes." She looked at Emma, telling her she wanted her with her.

"You have a car Mrs. Mills? So you can follow? Or shall I take the three of us back to the mansion?" Emma made it a point to call it a mansion… she'd heard of everything this woman did and why. She knew the only way to impress… was to… impress.

"The mansion?" Cora asked.

"Yes… the most expensive kind of house in this world. Regina also drives a Mercedes… again the most expensive." Emma rolled her eyes as she took Regina's hand to calm herself, not thinking it would just piss the older woman and frighten her woman… When she saw the looks in both their eyes, she dropped her hand.

"So… shall we?" Emma asked as she opened the back of the Mercedes up, allowing Regina and Cora into the back. "Hmm…" She muttered to herself, "Where's my suit and my chauffer's cap?" She rolled her eyes as she took the key from Regina's offered hand.

Emma was sitting in the kitchen, 'out of ear-shot' from Cora and Regina. Cora had been going on for about half an hour saying that Emma was no match for Regina, that Emma was a woman, that Emma would only weigh her down, that Emma was a woman, that Emma was unworthy of a woman of Regina's stature…that Emma was a woman. Regina defended her love for her newly established fiancée. She basically told her mother to suck it. She told her that Emma was a princess, and since she was just a commoner by everyone's standards again, that Emma was too good for her. Cora simply rolled her eyes and continued on about Regina not marrying Emma, that she would find someone worthy.

"NO! MOTHER I LOVE HER!" Regina yelled, screamed, raged, "I LOVE HER AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! SHE AND I WILL BE TOGETHER; WE WILL HAVE OUR HAPPILY EVER AFTER. I WILL BE A PRINCESS AGAIN… ISN'T THAT ENOUGH? YOU WILL STILL BE THE MOTHER OF A ROYAL!"

"NO IT'S NOT ENOUGH! YOU WERE QUEEN REGINA!"

"WELL WHEN SNOW AND JAMES STEP DOWN, I WILL BE QUEEN AGAIN!"

"YOU WILL NOT BE THE QUEEN THAT EVERYONE LISTENS TO! YOU DESERVE TO BE HEARD!"

"THEN LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING! I DO NOT CARE ABOUT ANY OF THIS! ALL I HAVE EVER WANTED WAS LOVE! I HAVE BEEN FORTUNATE ENOUGH TO FIND IT TWICE! I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN THIS ONE! I WON'T!"

"Very well dear." With that, Cora was gone with a puff of smoke.

"Mother?"

Emma walked in from the kitchen, "Oh she left? That sucks…" The densest person alive would have understood just how sarcastic Emma was.

Regina turned to her, terror on her face. "Emma!" She cried as she fell into her fiancée's arms. "Emma… Emma, darling you have to promise to do something for me."

"Anything…" Emma knit her brows and looked at her.

"Promise me now!" Regina said.

"I promise baby… What?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina and Emma asked Snow and James to take care of Henry that night. They didn't know what Cora could do… what she was capable of.

Regina and Emma were in the tub, "You really think she's going to try to kill me?" Emma asked as she held onto Regina tightly.

Regina turned her head, which was resting against Emma's chest and shoulder, to the side and let a tear fall. "I've seen her do it before. She killed Daniel right in front of me."

"She's not going to kill me, Sweets… I won't let that happen…"

"You don't have a choice." Regina shook her head.

"Hey, hey." Emma pulled Regina's chin so that they were facing each other, "Look at me." She waited for Regina to open her eyes, "That woman is not going to kill me."

They got out of the tub when the water turned cold and got ready for bed. Emma was in her usual tank top and cut off flannel pants. Regina had on a silk nighty that cut of mid-thigh.

Just as they were kissing goodnight and turning off the lights, to worry and worry some more, Cora's voice filled the room. "Really dear, lying with the woman before you are wed… I didn't raise you to be so tawdry and tacky. I raised a lady."

Emma sat up, "Regina is a lady, woman! From where I'm sitting she's not the one that lacks etiquette. I mean what kind of person sneaks into another person's house—even their own daughter's and sits in the dark watching her and her daughter's partner for God knows how long…? In this world, we call it stalking. It's also breaking and entering… and that means jail… and I would love nothing more than to take you to jail right now."

"Oh yes… because you're… the 'Sherriff'…" She said it in a way that would normally have made Emma feel like she was physically punched, but it only riled her more.

"That's right. I am. See Regina and I both have a job that means something to this town. That's why the town respects us both… And if and when we ever become Queens instead of Mayor and Sherriff, you bet your ass I'll be looking to her for guidance. You bet your ass she _will_ have a say in everything we do, every decision we make. She and I will have equal power… and you will have none."

Cora used the force to pick Emma out of bed and stand her up all the while floating in an intimidating way over to her until her own hand was actually around Emma's gasping throat.

"MOTHER!" Regina scrambled out of bed, "Mother let her go! Let her go!" She grabbed her mother's arm and pushed on her mother until the woman released Emma. She fell to the floor with Emma and hugged her tight, "Mother, you cannot do this!"

"You see girl, that's where you're wrong." Cora threw her daughter against the wall, "Dear, this is for your own good, I promise you."

She then picked Emma up with her magic and ripped her heart out in front of her daughter effectively crushing the heart to dust… for the second time, Regina lost a lover at her hand.

As she dropped Emma and started talking, "Dear, you must know that I…" she noticed that Regina's body seemed limp as well.

"Regina no!" Emma cried. She crawled over to Regina's body and fell on top of her, "You fucking killed her! You couldn't just let us be fucking happy! She made me fucking switch her heart with mine because she knew you would do this! You're going to fucking rot in hell!" Emma was screaming hysterically.

"No." Cora whispered. "No. Regina!" She shoved Emma out of the way, "Regina?"

"She's dead you cunt faced bitch!" Emma screamed.

Cora turned around with rage, "I shall have your heart as well!" She tried to reach into Regina's chest… but she forgot that she couldn't rip the heart of a dead person.

Her daughter finally won. Her daughter paid the price of true love. Cora cried over her daughter's body before Emma came back and shoved her out of the way. She glared daggers at the brunette, "You have no right to be here. Go away."

Cora scooted back from Emma, distinct fear in Cora's eyes as she watched Emma pick her daughter up and place her in bed.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Emma reached down below the bed and pulled a gun from a holster she put in that evening. She didn't even look at Cora as she shot her with a crossed bullet, hitting her between the eyes. No, instead she looked down at Regina, "You… you need to come back to me." She said hoarsely as she leaned over Regina's face, "I love you." She kissed Regina's lips.

An intensity boomed from their lips and immediately spread across the town. Regina sat up gasping for air, "It worked!" Emma cried in happiness.

"How did it work?" Regina looked at Emma, "I was supposed to die so you could live… She _crushed_ my heart… that's why I made you switch… There's no way I can… be here."

"Maybe the fact that I killed your killer, and I'm your true love and I kissed you…and technically my heart is in your body… maybe all of that brought you back…"

"You…killed her? You killed my mother?" Regina asked.

Emma knit her brows, "Are you mad?"

"NO! Gods no… I just… didn't think it could be done…" She looked over to the body.

"Well… I got on the Internet and Googled 'what kills witches'… in this world's stories it's mainly crossed bullets… So, I went to the diner, talked to Granny, asked her if she had any silver left from the last time she put Red down… went to the tool shop, got the head dwarf to weld the silver into a bullet that would fit my gun… wanted it to be silver just in case she was like… part beast… then I carved a cross in it and stuck it under the bed." Emma took in Regina's reaction she barely nodded as she stared at her mother's dead, "Honey when you made me promise before you told me what I was promising to, I knew shit was going to get real… and I wasn't having it… Honey?"

Regina lifted a hand to Emma's face and turned it to Cora's body, "Look." Her voice had obvious memorization in it.

"'The fuck's that?" Emma asked as purple smoke began coming from Cora's body.

"It's magic… pure, raw magic… It can be used for good or for evil…" Regina turned to Emma, "We're going back." She sounded almost delighted, then her face fell, "We needed to go to Henry and your parents… Now. If we're separated from them… I don't know what will happen."

"Right." Emma nodded as she put the gun she was still holding behind her back in her flannels and ran to their closet. She grabbed a jacket for herself and for Regina as he pulled on her running shoes and getting Regina's as well as her lover pulled on a pair of Emma's cut offs. She grabbed her phone and her keys as she took her fiancée's hand and they ran downstairs to the bug.

They got to Snow White and Prince Charming's apartment just as it looked like the mansion was completely enveloped. Regina banged on the door after they tried to open it and Emma searched for the ring on her keychain. Snow opened the door just as she found it.

"Emma! Regina! What's going on? What's happened?" Snow ushered them into the house.

They were both out of breath from sprinting from Emma's car half way around the building, the two flights of stairs that lead to Snow and Charming's door and the sheer adrenaline running through their systems.

"Regina's heart….dust!" Emma said.

"Emma's heart… in my chest…true love's kiss…saved me!" Regina and Emma were collapsing on each other over the counter as James and Henry walked in.

"And I…killed the bitch..mom…silver bullet…cross in it…PURPLE SMOKE!" Emma yelled that last two words then took a deep breath through her nose.

Regina took one as well, "THE TOWN IS GETTING MAGIC! WE'RE GOING BACK!"

Snow, James and Henry all looked at each other then rushed to the window… James and Snow remembered the smoke from last time… Henry had seen the pictures.

"We're going back." Snow and James said together. Henry only smiled at his grandparents.

Emma and Regina looked at each other lovingly, "We're going back…"


End file.
